1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tire structure, more particularly to a tire structure having an auxiliary inner tire installed in a conventional outer tire, such that the vehicle still maintains appropriate support from the tire when there is a flat tire or leakage, and the auxiliary tire can continue running for a short time, so that the tire will not be damaged easily.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a regular car tire is made of a rubber material, and the conventional tire generally has an outer tire and an inner tire. Many vehicles nowadays omit the inner tire and only use a stronger outer tire with steel wire or wear-resisting fiber instead for the high-speed application. Take the tire as shown in FIG. 1 for example; the tire 1 of this kind usually comprises a wheel 12 with a latch edge 11, and an outer tire 13 directly mounted onto the outer rim of the wheel 12 and secured to the latch edge 11 of the wheel 12 to define an enclosed space 14 between the outer tire 23 and the wheel 12. Air is pumped into the enclosed space 14 through an air nozzle 15, so that the outer tire 13 is inflated and can support the load of the car for its running.
However, the car is driven on the road, and a regular tire is compressed as shown in FIG. 2. The bottom edge of the outer tire 13 attaches the surface of the ground. It is common to have a flat tire or leakage when a sharp substance probes through the tire. When the tire of this sort leaks, the outer tire 13 will be compressed by the weight and loading of the car as shown in FIG. 3, and the air in the tire will be leaked completely and the tire is flatted in no time, which will cause the driver to lose control of the car and it is very dangerous. If the driver continues driving, the outer tire 13 will be grinded by the latch edge 11 of the wheel 12, or worn out by the latch edge 11 of the wheel 12. It will cause leakage easily even after the tire is changed because the enclosed space 14 is no longer in good condition. Therefore, it is better to stop the car immediately for the situation like this. If there is no spare tire available at hand, or the car cannot be stopped immediately, then the outer tire 13 or the wheel 12 may be damaged or may even cause accidents.